ben_10_ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
As The Day Progressed: Part 1
Plot (An explosion occurs in a forest, and Malware is seen fighting against Handyman, Malware blasts Handyman causing an explosion, making Handyman fall whilst leaping towards him. Handyman gets up) Handyman: Okay then, time for round two... (Handyman runs towards Malware and dodges his next attack. Handyman rips a tree off of its roots and tries to whack Malware as Malware had jumped. Malware lands on the ground) Malware: Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, saviour of the univer- (Before Malware could even finish his sentence, Handyman whacks Malware again with the same tree, and Malware started spinning and collapsed onto a tree, the tree snapped; Handyman walks towards Malware, who has collapsed onto a tree) Handyman: And I thought Galvanic Mechamorphs were supposed to morph into stuff and advance their technology. (Laughs) 'it's gonna take a lot more then that to stop me Malware: I beg to differ... '(Malware gets up and forcefully grabs the Omnitrix, causing it to malfunction and make Handyman time out. Handyman gets forcefully pushed onto the floor, Malware then stands there, watching Handyman transform back into Ben 23) Ben 23: (Looks around and then his hands, knowing that he's a human again) Aww Man!!! Intro (The scene comes back with Malware staring at Ben 23) Malware: Any last words before your instant demise, Ben Tennyson? Ben 23: Yeah: It's Hero Time! (Ben 23 activates the Omnitrix and transformes into Feedback, Feedback leaps behind Malware and kicks him; he then plugs his fingers onto him, draining his energy, and blasts it back like a kamehameha attack. Feedback leaps in the air before timing out) Feedback: Another day defeating bad guys like it's nothing! Oh yeah (The Omnitrix times out causing Ben to fall and hurt his buttocks; he gets up, and walks to the rust bucket) 3 Years Later (Ben is running after Tetrax, who has stolen cash from the bank, everyone watches as Ben continues running; Gwen throws magic at Tetrax, knocking him over. The money is sent flying, but gets caught by Sevenseven. Ben continues running whilst activating the Omnitrix. He transforms into Watergun and throws water at Sevenseven) Gwen: Good job, Ben. Now keep doing that until he blows up Watergun: On it. (Watergun runs over to Sevenseven. Tetrax gets up and throws diamonds at Gwen, however, Gwen creates a shield to protect herself; she shouts out one of her spells. As the ground shakes, a huge vine-like monster protrudes from the ground and smacks Tetrax into a building, unconscious) Watergun: Stay still, you hyperactive pile of junk. (Sevenseven continues running, while Watergun is trying to keep up; Watergun trips over a rock, while Sevenseven was still running. Gwen sighs and decides to run after him) Watergun: Thanks cuz! Gwen: No problem, Ben; Functio Gravis (Gwen shouts out a spell, which caused Sevenseven to fall onto the floor with the intense amount of gravitational capacity. Watergun gets up and transforms back into Ben 23) Ben 23: A hero's work is never done... (Ben 23 runs over to Gwen, who has finally defeated Sevenseven, and Tetrax a few minutes ago...) Gwen: That should hold them off for now... Ben 23: Where's Grandpa? Gwen: I don't know; I think he's in the Rust Bucket... Ben 23: We should check it out... (Ben and Gwen run to the Rust Bucket, however, when they reached the Rust Bucket, they see some blood, and a knife; they dashed inside, to see that Max Tennyson was stabbed) Gwen: Grandpa! End Scene (The scene comes back with Gwen leaning towards Max, bleeding out, he stands up) Gwen: Grandpa, are you okay? Max: I'm fine (groans) 'it hurts... Ben 23: Who did this? Max: A random monster, I think it looked like a squid monster... Ben and Gwen: Vilgax? Max: '(groans) 'that's the one... Ben 23: We must do something! Gwen: First! We should take Grandpa to the hospital... Ben 23: Good idea... '(Ben 23 transforms into Dog Nabbit and growls for Gwen and Max to hop on. He barges out of the Rust Bucket, taking them to the hospital so Max could survive, the only problem, was that the Omnitrix was about to time out. Dog Nabbit ran 50% faster, however, the Omnitrix had only a few more seconds before timing out) Gwen: Hang in there, Grandpa, we're almost at the hospital (The Omnitrix times out just as they reach the hospital; and they run through the doors and ask for a room for Max so he could survive. The doctors walked to the room and opened the door so Max could walk inside) Ben 23: Thank You! Nurse: No problem... (Ben shuts the door and runs to Gwen and Max, to find out that Max is in the hospital bed, and is still alive. Ben takes a deep breath, and sighs in relief. Both Gwen and Ben, had saved their Grandpa's life) Max: Thank You so much, you two... Ben 23: You're welcome grandpa; if it weren't for me, you would've died ages ago... Gwen: Ben! Ben 23: What? It's true... (Whilst arguing in the hospital, Vilgax watches outside, as they saved his first victim) Vilgax: My plan failed; I knew this day would come... If only I was able to make plan B, to annihilate them all with ease... (Vilgax walks away, knowing that next time, he will get revenge on the Tennyson's once and for all) To Be Continued... Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance; flashback and present) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Malware (flashback) *Tetrax Shard (first appearance) *Sevenseven (first appearance) *Vilgax (first appearance) Aliens Used By Young Ben 23 *Handyman (flashback; off-screen transformation) *Feedback (flashback) By Present Ben 23 *Watergun (first appearance) *Dog Nabbit (first appearance) Trivia Category:Ben 23 Episodes